


The Births of the New Potter Generation

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Labour, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy and sex. Of course, it's overage and planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Births of the New Potter Generation

So, many of you might think this is weird, but this has been on my mind for quite a while now, so...  
All of these are real pairings.  
Also, you'll have to wait for a few weeks to get the next chapter (where the sex and pregnancy is) so, sorry and please bookmark this if you want to read the next few chapters! :)  
Stick around!

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!


End file.
